A fairy Tail Guild new generation: Alala and Dimitri
by Minori Heartifilla
Summary: This story is about two dragon slayer twins named Alala (a girl) and Dimitri (a guy). At a young age, their dragon parents left them for some unknown reason. The two children then wandered around the forest trying to find Fairy tail. When the do, everyone excepts the kids with open arms. But as they grow up, they learn things that should've been kept a secret when their parentsleft
1. Chapter 1

**_Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail the manga and anime, not myself. This is a fan-fiction story._**

_** PROLOUGE**_

"Mommy, where are you taking me and Dimitri?" I asked.

The two dragons looked at each other and nodded. "Xylnthian and I are taking you two to a magical and wonderful place," Zenna told her precious Alala.

"But we want to stay here with youuuu!" Whined a seven year old Dimitri.

"Hush now my son. In the forests, you must be quiet as you can be. You **_do not_**want to attract attention around here," Xylnthian warned.

"Daddy, there isn't a thing in this world that can harm us as long as we're together. And we'll always be together, right?" Questioned Dimitri.

Xylnthian and Zenna looked away from their two children. The two of them new what they had to do even though they did not like it. They didn't want to give up their two adorable children, but the damn dragon council is making all dragons give up their adopted human kids. If they didn't, the children will be hunted down and killed, and the two of them were no where near strong enough to handle a real dragon, despite what Alala and Dimitri might think.

"Dimitri," Zenna said. "Sometimes, we might not be together as a family. You must understand this now. Sometimes, a family must separate to protect each other. Although, you and your sister must always stay and protect each other at all cost because mummy and daddy might not be there for you. And trust me, there will definitely come times when we will not be with you." Xylnthian nodded in agreement.

I looked left and right between my parents. I didn't quite understand what they were saying and i certainly didn't understand why they were saying this. Are they leaving me and brother to defend for ourselves? Or is there another reason to why they are talking like this. I looked over to my twin who looked like he was also having the same thoughts. While studying my brother, my parents suddenly came to a halt.

"Mommy, daddy, why are we stopping?" I asked suspiciously.

"Alala, Dimitri, please get off our backs. Our trip has come to an end," Xylnthian said.

My brother and I complied but we were utterly confused. The two of us walked simultaneously to out parents and stopped in front of them.

"Children," Mother said. "We both have gifts that will help you on your journey, other than you beautiful slayer magic of course."

"Dimitri, I will be transferring you almost all of my powers that way you will be strong enough to protect your sister," Xlynthian uttered.

"Daddy, isnt that going to drain your powers for more than nine years? Why would you give me such a power?!" Dimitri cried.

"You will need it," was all he said.

After a few minutes, Zenna turned towards her daughter with a happy, but saddened look on her face.

"Alala, I won't be giving you my power so please get that shocked look off your face. What I will be giving you is a tool. A tool more helpful than anyone's magic can create. I am giving you Saphira's shield. This shield has the power to bloke any attack making you almost invincable. It can make your senses sharper than a normal humans; it's almost on a dragons level. This shield will also grow as your power grows. The last thing this shield can do is fly. You see, it can be an anti-gravity shield if you need it to be. It will fly to where ever you are thinking and will go let, right, side to side, upside down, etc if you want it to," Zenna told her daughter proudly.

"Mother, are you sure? Do you really think that _I_ could control such a strong power?"

"You are my daughter. Of course you can. You can't let your brother outshine you in strength now can you?" My mother joked and at the same time, winked.

Several moments passed by without any of us saying a word. My parents had a pained look on their face, even though they treid to hide. My brother and I might be seven, but we weren't stupid. BY the look of things, our parents are leaving us. Just thinking that made me want to cry, but I was the older twin ( even though it was just a few minutes difference between me and my brother) and I had to be strong. I had to set a good example for him. If i cried, and showed that I was week, he would start to cry and I really dont know if both of us could handle it.

After about ten minutes pondering my thoughts, a giant purple light appeard in front of mum and dad. Without even looking at us, my parents went into the portal. Before going all the way inside, my mother said "Go North of here to a guild called fairy tail. They will help you on your path and show you the light. Don't ever turns toward the dark, if you do, then there is a highly great chance that you will never see us agian. Hopefully, one day we will meet again, my precious, oh so precious children." And, just like that, my mother and father vanished and neither my brother or myself have seen them sence that awful day.

_**Hey guys. I'm super new to fan-fiction, so I would appreciate some criticism. I would definetly love it if you pointed out spelling mistakes or any ideas you have. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy tail**_

_** 9 YEARS LATER...**_

__ "Alala. Alala. Wakey wakey Alala."

"Face it Dimitri, she isn't gunna wake up," Tobi said.

"OI! Shut up Tobi. I know she will. She really wants some new clothes so she has to wake up to go on this mission. DAMNIT ALALA WAKE UP FOR PETE'S SAKE! DO YOU WANT TO GET NEW CLOTHES AND GEAR OR NOT!" roared Dimitri.

"Shut the hell up you moron. Im awake. Sheesh, I just wanted to sleep in for once. And, technically, I'd have had more gear and clothes if you, Tobi, and Ruby didnt burn down the mayors office," I snapped. Seriously, I love these guys to death, but they just had to destroy everything in their path. I guess Master Laxus was right; Tobi and Ruby really do take after their parents. Of course, their parents are powerful mages, or at least, the were once. You see, Tobi is Erza dragneel and Natsu Dragneel's son and Ruby is Grey Fullbuster and Lucy Fullbuster's daughter.

I've never seen people be so destructive in my life and of course my brother would follow their lead. That doesn't surprise me in the least, but I just wish he would stop buring down houses or destroying neighborhoods. I guess a shouldn't complain though. You can't really change a person. Only that person can change themselves and I can't see my baby brother changing too soon.

"So, Alala, you coming on this mission or what? Tobi, Ruby, and I all promised each other not to destroy a single thing," Dimitri told me with puppy dog eyes.

I let out a long sigh. I had a feeling I shouldn't go, but someone had to keep these trouble makers at bay. "Alright, alright. I'll go. What type of mission is it?"

"Well, we have to travel to Elkin and take down some rouge mages who have been robbing the people in that area. They are four mages and each one of them are pretty powerful. Im sure we can handle them. We've been on enough S-class missions to know what we're doing," Tobi explained to me with a gigantic smile on his face.

I chuckled to myself when he said " we've been on enough S-class missions to know what we're doing." The last time we went on a S-class mission, he was knocked out within ten minutes. If it was for Romeo, he wouldnt even be alive. I didn't tell him that though because Romeo is his hero and by saying that, he'll think that he's weak To tell the truth, if Tobi decided to actually fight seriously, he could kick ass. I certainly wouldn't want to fight him if he was serious. Not that i would loose because we both know that im stronger. He would injure me quite a bit though, that's for damn sure.

"Okay guys, get out of my room so I can get dressed," I told them.

"Whyyyyy," Tobi whinned. "I think its okay if we see you naked, he said with a smirk.

Without saying a word, I got up from my bed, walked over to tobi and threw him over my shoulder. Then I walked over to my second story window and threw him out it. I wasn't worried about him breaking his neck or twisting his ankle. He can use his fire powers to save himself. Of course, if he freaks out, then he's most likely dead, but im sure he's not.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR! I ONLY SAID SEEING YOU NAKED WOULD BE A GOOD THING AND THAT I WOULDNT MIND!" shouted Tobi.

My brother was laughing out loud at Tobi while I started to get dressed. Of course, he was turned around so that I could change. The two of us were used to that. We;ve been with each other since we were children and had to survive by depending on each other. The two of us were closer than most simblings, it also helped that we are twins, so that kinda already makes us close. My brother and I ussually never fight, but we have our occasions like any other silblings.

Dimitri and I were walking out my door when we saw Tobi and Ruby waiting outside. Tobi had a frown on his face while Ruby had on a huge smile and is poking at his arm. I could see that some of Tobi clothes were still muddy from the fall and his hair is a mess. His blue shirt had brown spots but they slowly went away because he was vigorously trying to get them off. Ruby was laughing at him saying that "he was a weakling for letting me get the advantadge". Man, these people are amazing.

"Yo Ruby, you ready for this mission?" My brother asked.

"You bet I am. I'm ready to kick ass."

I sighed. "Just don't destroy half the down okay? I would like to have some money left."

"What do you need money for? You live at the guild house and they don't make you pay, so what's the big deal if you get money or not?" Ruby questioned.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with Ruby. I just like having the extra around that's all," I lied. I didn't want to lie, but I really don't like sharing my past with others. I wanted the money to buy dragon flowers. Dimitri and I always go put them were our parents left, hoping they might decide to come back. I really should face reality amd just say they are never coming back, but I'm not a person that decides to give up.

My brother gave Ruby a sad smile and shook his head. Telling her not to ask anymore questions. Thank god for Dimitri. These people usually will listen to him. Maybe that's becasue they know he's a dragon slayer and that they're arn't many slayers left in this world, but, I'm also a dragon slayer. The only time these people follow my orders is when I'm pissed off, if we're on a mission and I act as leader, or if we're at the gild and they start fighting, in wich case, I glare at them, walk over, and they know what to do. Dimitri is the only person who will listen to me reguraly and I also listen to him as well. The two of us are a team that no one can break up or spilt apart. Thankfully, no one's ever tried. Dimitri is very protective of me even though I can handle myself.

Ruby just shrugged her shoulders, unfazed by what I said. "Okay people, let's go kick some rouge ass!" she shouted excidetly.

I watched them all run towards the train and smiled to myself. I've made some great friends, I thought to myself. They certainetly are the best of tehe best. While pondering my thoughts, a chill came over me and I suddeny got the feeling someone was watching me. I had this same feeling earlier, but took no notice of it. Now that I was aloe and my senses were clear, I could sense some dark and ominous lurking in the shadows. I peeked my head over to the side, pretending not to notice a thing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something. It was a dark outline of a person crouched down in the ally way. I don't think he realized that I knew he was there.

I was just about to use my dragon ice to capture him my damn brother came running and shouting down the road, trying to obviously catch my attention. I turned back to see if shadow man was still there, adn of course he wasn't. I looked back at my brother with a glare adn started stalking towards him. It was very clear that i had a pissed off look on my face because his smile turned into a frown he he backed off a bit. Once we were further down the road, closer to the train station, he started to talk to me.

"What's cranky look for?" he questioned.

"Someone was spying on us. I can't believe you didn't sense it. And when you came running down the looking like a crazy man who just broke out of jail, he took off like a bat out of hell. Thanks to you, I wasn't able to extract information from him," I snapped. I know I shouldn'y be angry at Dimitri, but I just couldn't help it. He really needs to learn how to be more aware of his surroundings, even if it is for a little while. Grant you, I really didn't notice his presence until things were quite. So, in reality, I shouldn't be complaing. Damn, I really hate it when I get the better of myself.

"Sorry 'bout that that Alala," apologized Dimitri.

"It's fine knucklehead. Now, come on, we have a train to catch," I told him with a smile.

"WAHOO!" He shouted.

Running to the train, we fhigh fived each other, showing off our Fairy Tail Guild marks off to the world.


End file.
